cuento de hadas!
by AiKa ShiKa
Summary: una niña escucha un cuento de hadas por parte de su mama..!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ola...!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic espero les guste..!! xD..! **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuento de hadas..!**

Era una fría noche de invierno en Tokio, las personas se encontraban en sus casa o departamentos debido al frió que hacia en esos días.

Aunque la mayoría ya se encontraban con las luces apagadas, en un departamento se encontraban las luces prendidas, en su interior una pequeña corría por todas partes siendo perseguida por una mujer.

Mujer.- miyu vamos esta haciendo mucho frió tienes que arroparte, y mira la hora que es… hay que dormir

Miyu.- no,no,no, hasta que me atrapes…-dijo con una gran sonrisa y alegría

Aquella mujer no muy de acuerdo acepto y después de media hora aquella pequeña de cuatro años ya se encontraba en sus brazos.

Mujer.- vaya que tienes energía-dijo mientras se veían una a la otra con una bella sonrisa-bien, y como quedamos si te atrapaba irías a arroparte y a dormir.

La pequeña acepto y ambas fueron al cuarto, la mujer arropo y acostó a la pequeña, ya que la mujer se disponía a irse.

Miyu.- mami, me contarías un cuento de princesas antes de dormir..

Mujer.- pero amor, te eh contado todos los cuentos de princesas-dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla-.

Miyu tan solo le dio una mirada tierna y eso basto para que su mama se sentara junto a ella y empezara a contar el cuento.

Miyu.- que cuento es?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad-.

Mujer.- mm... el titulo se lo pondrás tú de acuerdo…

La pequeña solo asintió y escucho atentamente a su mama…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día soleado, el sol estaba insoportable y de vez en cuando las nubes pasaban para calmarlo un poco.

Dos amigas se encontraban sentadas a la orilla de una fuente, con una bebida muy fría en sus manos, a decir verdad el día no se encontraba para hacer algo útil sino solo para descansar, antes de eso habían recorrido la ciudad en busca de un lugar fresco para pasar el rato, solo que siempre había un "pero" al lugar el cual si no lo ponía una lo ponía la otra. Ambas habían decidido ahí, veían a los niños jugar tras la pelota.

Tai.- que hay chicas?

Sora.- hola, tai terminando de entrenar?

Tai.- así es, mimi que te pasa? –Pregunto con un poco de preocupación-

Sora.- no te preocupes es solo el calor, desde que volvió hace tres meses no le había tocado un día de estos

Tai.- vamos mimi, no pasa nada te acostumbraras pronto

Mimi.- si eso dices- mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa seguida de un leve suspiro-

Tai.- bueno chicas me voy, las veo luego!

Mientras sora y mimi los seguían con la mirada viendo como desaparecía a lo lejos.

Sora.- creo que también es hora de irnos mimi

Mimi.- si, prefiero estar en la ducha que bajo este sol.

Y así ambas chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, mimi una vez que llego a su casa subió a su habitación y siguió su rumbo hasta llegar al baño, una vez ahí se desvistió para tomar su tan esperada ducha, una vez que termino se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo y salio del baño, en su habitación se recostó en su cama hasta quedar dormida en un ligero sueño ya que después de un rato la pequeña melodía de su celular fue quien la despertó.

Abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor tratando de ubicar aquel objeto encontrándolo a unos centímetros lejos de ella, se paro se paro teniendo entre sus manos el celular y así se dispuso a leer el mensaje

Mimi.- matt -susurro tan solo para ella-

**Continuación..! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mm weno pss espero les halla gustado..! porfa dejen sus comentarios.. **

**Tanto buenos como malos…. Ambos me ayudaran..! **


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana a través de la delgada cortina quienes desaparecían al dar con el rostro d una hermosa joven quien al acto de los rayos del sol cubría su rostro con las cobijas de su cama, al instante escucho a su mama llamarle, la joven se levanto lentamente coloco poco a poco sus pies en unas pantuflas, bajo las escaleras lentamente al llamado de su madre al escuchar a su madre volvió a subir a su habitación dispuesta a volver a dormir pero al ver la hora se sobre salto, recordó que matt le había pedio verse ese día, se metió a bañar y se arreglo rápidamente aunque por eso no significa que no se halla puesto bella claro era el chico de sus sueños como no hacerlo.

Ya lista salio de su casa rápidamente alcanzo a escuchar a su madre despedirse de ella corrió a toda velocidad al sitio donde quedaron de verse de verdad estaba tan entusiasmada y mostraba su gran felicidad con su bella sonrisa con solo acordarse de aquel mensaje.

"_hola mimi me gustaría saber si podemos vernos mañana, tengo algo importante que decirte, confírmame para darte la dirección_

_Atte: matt "_

Mimi.- ahh... Simplemente no lo puedo creer...

Pero bueno como en todo cuento de hada existe una malvada bruja ella se llamaba jun simplemente mimi la odiaba y ella a mimi no se soportaban estar juntas pues ambas querían al mismo chico y jun era de las que no le importaba nada con tal de tener lo que quiere y matt se encontraba en lo que ella quería.

Matt se encontraba esperando a mimi se encontraba recargado en un árbol con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta reacciono cuando una chica se le lanzo por atrás abrazándolo fuertemente.

Matt.- JUN!! Suéltame!!

Jun.- no hasta que me pidas serte novia

Matt.- entiéndelo no quiero ser tu novio!!

Jun.- ohh matt yo se que si quieres solo que no te atreves a decirlo yo se que eres muy reservado pero me encantas

Matt.- tu a mi no!! Jun aléjate!!

ya cuando matt se había cansado de pelear con jun y se dejo abrazar por ella mimi llego, sintió un gran enojo al ver como jun abrazaba a matt pero para su sorpresa jun le dio un beso a matt, mimi no sabia como reaccionar por un momento sintió que todo se le venia encima y en instantes sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas poco a poco sus piernas retrocedían del lugar, matt se percato de esto y le llamo pero fue inútil mimi no quería escuchar y salio del lugar sin detenerse.

matt pensó por un momento ir tas de ella pero para que una vez teniéndola cerca que le diría, como diría jun no era bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, pero aun así lo pensó si de verdad la quería tenia que arreglar esto.

Mujer.- uhm… ya te dormiste- mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña miyu-

La mujer se levanto de la cama a terminar desarropar a la pequeña depuse empezó a caminar dispuesta a salir de la habitación, a medio camino de irse ella a dormir escucho como la puerta principal se abría.

Mujer.- amor eres tú…

Hombre.- y quien mas iba ser esperabas a alguien??- mostrándole una bella sonrisa a su esposa-

Mujer.- no

Hombre.- y que haces despierta a esta hora??

Mujer.- pues, como todas las noches le contaba un cuento a miyu

Hombre.- otro de princesas… creí que ya le habías contado todos

Mujer.- si pero en esta ocasión le conté uno especial para mi

Hombre.- ahh si... y cual es?? –preguntó curioso-

La mujer se fue acercando a el hasta darle un calido abrazo una vez ahi le susurro al oído "el nuestro, matt".

matt.- aun lo recuerdas?- pregunto algo sonrojado-

mimi.-claro!! -sonriéndole- no todos los días gritas al los cuatro vientos lo que sientes

matt.-tu eres la excepción... porque te amo..

mimi.- lo se, ahora lo se...

Ambos se abrazaron con mas fuerza mientras matt por su parte se separaba un poco de ella y le coloco un beso en la frente.

matt.- vamos princesa.. Hay que descansar

Tanto matt como mimi empezaron a caminar en dirección de su habitación apagando cada luz prendida por su recorrido, quedando así la familia ishida-tachikawa descansando para darle un nuevo día a su amor

FIN


End file.
